I will Follow you into the dark
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: Irina always enjoyed Mutt's sweet words. He called her beautiful and she would always smile at that. Just a wee one shot upon request. Irina/Mutt


Mutt enjoyed watching Irina Spalko spar with other soldiers. She was a talented woman in so many ways and he found himself fascinated by her. The way she dodged and twirled; the way her hair was carried by the wind, the way she spoke so coldly with that deep voice of hers – It drove him crazy. He had been incarcerated for several days now and with each passing day he found himself growing more and more fond of her. He'd sit there, tied to a tent pole gazing at her when she wasn't looking, and if she noticed, he would never deny it. She'd sleep every night in that very tent, sometimes they would even converse for hours on end. He was always good to her despite her constant bluntness: She liked that. One particular night Irina had come into the tent exhausted, sweat was beaded on her forehead and her eyes were raw and bloodshot. She bore a scratch on her arm and Mutt knew immediately that today somebody had hurt her.

"_Who did you fight today then?" _Mutt asked, concerned. Irina looked at him with look of venom, he flinched at the sight and Irina's expression softened.

"_Colonel Dovchenko."_ She replied coolly, her failed attempt to remain calm. Her hands covered her face and she breathed heavily.

"_The big guy?" _ Mutt remembered him very well, upon his arrival at the Russian camp, Dovchenko and beaten him senseless, Irina was in fact the reason why Mutt could still walk. He had remained gratuitous to her since. He knew that she was his kidnapper, but part of him believed that by saving him, she had redeemed herself. Irina was in rough shape, that guy must have really took it out on her.

"_Yes, him." _Irina confirmed, blood was forming in a clot on her bottom lip and she wiped it away hastily. Mutt wished he was free, he wanted to hold her. His growing fondness of her seemed to escalate when he saw her in that state. Little did he know that Irina had her own feelings towards him. She couldn't help but admit that he enjoyed the kindness he gave her. She even remembered him whispering kind things to her while she feigned sleep. He'd tell her she was talented, kind at heart, that she was her own person and nobody should have to control her...Then one night he told her she was beautiful and she smiled at that. It was always a nicer comment than 'sexy' or 'hot.' She never let on she had heard what he had been telling her. Mutt himself was not too sure why he did it. He was a good person and even to his enemy, saw the good in them. "_I wish to sleep now, Mr Williams." _She announced. It was late and her body needed to rest. After a rough day it was all she needed. Irina also wanting to hear more nice things. It was much better than the crap that Dovchenko threw at her anyhow. Mutt nodded and made himself as comfortable as he could. It was difficult to with a pole wedged against his back. Irina felt a pang of sympathy towards him. The kid cant have had a good nights sleep in a while.

"_Goodnight," _He murmured.

"_Goodnight" _She whispered, removing her outer shirt, boots, socks and her belt. She made her self comfortable, closing her eyes and slowing her breathing. When Mutt thought she was asleep he thought of things to say to her. Yet he had nothing. Nothing could describe how much the woman meant to him in such a small period of time. When over an hour past and he still had said nothing Irina opened her eyes. She felt a strange feeling of upset. This was the first time he had remained quiet. Curious she got out from her bed and approached the young man. He was still awake. Nervously he mustered up courage to speak yet she beat him to it. "_Have you run out of things to say to me as I sleep?" _She asked and Mutt shook his head in disbelief.

"_I..you weren't supposed to hear those.."_ He replied shyly. He braced himself for a smack but when it didn't come her opened his eyes. He noticed he could move his hands again. Irina knelt in front of him and smiled. Usually it wasn't something she'd do but she had her reasons this time.

"_Is everything you say true? That you admire me? Think of me as beautiful?" _She asked, nervously.

"_Yes, every word of it." _Mutt replied. Irina felt awkward sitting there, she allowed herself to blush and Mutt reached his hand out to her. He gently caressed her cheek, when her breathing hitched he was about to muster an apology. Then the unexpected happened. Irina leant forward and kissed him gently on the lips. Mutt, now that his arms were free, gently wrapped them around her. They both stood at the same time and Mutt swept her into his arms and he carried her across the canopy, careful to not hurt her wounds. They parted for a split second to catch their breaths. Their eyes met in a needy gaze. Irina felt embarrassed at her display of unprofessional behaviour but Mutt assured her with a kiss on her forehead. Then he gently placed her on the bed and then both lay down. Their hearts were in synch with one another along with their breathing. Pulling the blankets over them they kissed once more and held each-other close. They felt at home there. Irina closed her eyes and rested her head on Mutt's chest.

"_Goodnight..." _She whispered peacefully.

"_Goodnight, my angel. "_ Mutt replied once she had fallen asleep.

**Just a wee one shot upon request by Lolagemeow. **

** ^.^ Happy New year Folks! **


End file.
